


Demon-Eater

by Ciestess



Series: One-Shot Wednesdays 2019 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Crossroad of Infinity, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 21:11:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18764311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciestess/pseuds/Ciestess
Summary: A short scene inspired by/A memory jogged by some songs I was listening to.(Connected to theCrossroad of Infinityseries I'm writing.)





	Demon-Eater

To be fair, I suppose I DID expose their plans to the entire world… But this still seemed a little petty.  
I mean, if they wanted to get back at me, they could’ve just killed me or something. INSTEAD I’m waking up with the worst headache and nausea I’ve ever exper-... Remember experiencing. At that moment.

It was obvious I’d been drugged somehow. What the drug did? What drug it was? As though I’d bothered learning enough about the biological-chemical interactions of that dimension to know.  
Or care.  
Because, regardless of anything else that ended up happening that day, I knew I was in for ONE HELL of a meal!

After some time (hours? Minutes? Too drugged to tell.), the dude finally came into the cell. He grabbed my hair, forcing me to stand and look him in the eyes.  
He said some nonsense about what I did to him, how many soldiers he lost, and what HE would do to ME if I didn’t give up my allies’ locations…

“Alright, I get it. Can we move on to the part where you- *bleh*!”  
He punched me in the gut. When I regained my breath, I muttered, “Rude.”  
He tossed me to ground, telling the guards to take me to the torture chamber.  
I smiled. _Finally_ we get to the good part! Not that his little outburst wasn’t a nice _appetizer_.

They suspended me in the air with some chains and started in. Cuts, bruises, removed unessential body parts -- the works. Mr. Grumpyrudebutt came back maybe a day later to see if I broke yet.  
“Well? Care to tell me where your friends are hiding?”  
I smiled. Then spat blood in his face. His expression of disgust and outrage was so cute, it made me giggle a little!  
He growled, “If you think what’s happened to you so far was bad, you have no. Idea.”  
He listed off a long series of horrible things they had yet to do: worse drugs, electrocution, parasites…

I started laughing. I couldn’t help it.  
“WHAT IS AMUSING TO YOU?!” He hit me in the gut again to quiet me down, then grabbed my chin to force my face down and whispered, eyes narrowed, “I know you don’t want to die here. After all the trouble you went through to make it this far. Your allies are relying on you now. So. What. Is. So. _Funny!_ ”

I smiled, and let Noctu’s aura out. He flinched and pulled back.  
“You can kill me if you want. But you won’t. But that’s not what’s funny. What’s funny is all the trouble you’re going to to break me!”  
I let more aura out and allowed my eyes to glow _just enough_ to unnerve him and his guards.  
“It won’t work! Y’see, I’m enjoying myself right now. You wanna do _worse_ things to me? Go ahead!”  
I laughed and returned to emitting my own, calming, _angelic_ aura.  
“Your threats are pointless.”

The man grabbed one of his guards’ guns -- and shot me in the head.  
Oh man. The look on his face -- and the FEAR he was sending out…!

Dying was WORTH IT for a meal like that!!!  
Besides, with how **hungry** I’d been getting… It was a good thing I left before my allies showed up, or I probably would’ve started feeding off _them_ instead.  
_And we couldn’t allow that..._

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my “OneShot Wednesday” project - I’m trying to write a one-shot every week.
> 
> ###  **And I take requests!**
> 
> Just about everything goes -- I’ll tell you if there’s a problem. But if you want to know the details of how the OSWs work, check out [my website](https://crossroadofinfinity.com/).
> 
> Please send me ALL the ideas!!! I will make sure to recognize whoever’s idea/request it was in the work – just ask if you want to remain anonymous.
> 
> And if you liked this, please **SHARE** it!


End file.
